Wish
by MisakiShishido
Summary: It has been a few weeks since Mizukoshi Saki transferred away from Shimoda with her family due to her parents' sudden transfer to Tokyo due to work. Hanaki Yuka and Tamaki Rinko have slowly gotten used to it but Aizawa Natsumi has yet to actually coup with her best friend's absence. How will she go on with her life at this rate? Or…


Summary: It has been a few weeks since Mizukoshi Saki transferred away from Shimoda with her family due to her parents' sudden transfer to Tokyo due to work. Hanaki Yuka and Tamaki Rinko have slowly gotten used to it but Aizawa Natsumi has yet to actually coup with her best friend's absence. How will she go on with her life at this rate? Or…

Author's notes: So I'm somewhat back with a boom and with that, I bring you a fanfic on Natsuiro Kiseki! This is a somewhat Natsumi-centric kind of fic but should turn out okay with Saki and Natsumi being the main characters of this story. Implication here? It's up to what your imagination wants to think. XD Anyways, please R & R and I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

**Wish**

**#0: Ice Breaker**

_Two hands, placed firmly on a huge rock along with a shadow overcasting it. Drops of sweat landing on both the hands and the rock as the two hands were clenched together all of a sudden, forming fists._

"_I… I wish… I wish I can see Saki again…!"_

xxxxxxx

It was a few weeks after Saki had left Shimoda for the island near Tokyo with her parents due to parents' sudden transfer there due to work. Now, her group of best friends was slowly adapting to their lives without the beautiful and intelligent, but sometimes dishonest bonde, but that doesn't apply to a certain short orange-haired girl with two bright yellow pins on her left bangs to hold up her hair and is sort of a trademark of hers.

Saki, to her, was her neighbor that she greeted routinely every morning without fail with just a pull of the curtains that covered her bedroom's window. Not only that, the blonde also served as her tennis partner who spars with her and also joins doubles matches that the orange-haired girl could definitely rely on. Saki also enjoyed singing with her as they both aspire to become idols since young, even though they don't mention it as much as Yuka does, with the other two and has even been through a real idol audition after all their hard work although they didn't manage to get in.

But most importantly, she was her best BEST friend. She had this special placing in Natsumi's heart that not even Yuka nor Rin could reach. They were, after all, childhood best friends ever since they met since very young as they were just side-to-side neighbours. Sure they've argued countless times and had lots of misunderstandings but because of that, their bonds slowly strengthened and now, they understand one another like the back of their hand and have been through a lot together.

And because of that, no matter how much Yuka and Rin tried to console her, she really couldn't let that lingering feeling of having Saki around go just like them. She misses her dearly, regardless all the phone calls she made and the latter made to her each and every day. They even chat online and make video calls to each other just to assure each other that they're both doing fine on both ends.

Still, it still wouldn't suffice.

Natsumi pulls open the curtains, only to be welcomed by the opposite room's curtains that was of her favourite colour as Saki promised she'd put up before she left as a remembrance that she was there, hoping Natsumi could remember all the happy times while she was there whenever she feels down or depressed with just a pull of the curtains. Natsumi couldn't help but sigh.

"Saki…" Natsumi called out softly to her best friend's name and placed a hand onto her window with an apparent frown.

Suddenly, the curtains at the opposite room was pulled open and Saki was there, waving happily at Natsumi!

"S-Saki…?"

Immediately after Natsumi frantically opened her window, Saki vanished into thin air before her eyes and the curtain was still. She realized it was just her mind playing tricks on her and cursed herself before gazing blankly at the opposite room once more.

She shook her head vigorously, "Geez… cut it out Natsumi…! She's gone, get over it! Sheesh…"

"Natsumi?"

"H-Huh?" A voice called out to her that caught her attention and she turned back, only to see her mother with a concerned-looking face.

"You look like you saw a ghost… Did something happen?" Asked her mother softly and with a tone of understanding.

"O-Oh! No no… it's nothing Mom," she hastily closed the window and pulled onto the curtains to cover it and quickly turned back to face her mother and continued, "D-Don't worry about me," she smiled wryly while tugging onto the fold of the curtains behind her.

"Natsumi…" Ms. Aizawa went right in front of her daughter and placed both hands on her daughter's shoulder which made Natsumi stand straight and let go of the curtain folds she was tugging onto and stared straight at her mother's concerned-looking face, "I know how much you miss Saki-chan however, you talk to her every day now don't you…?"

Natsumi then tilted her head to face away from her mother, "… I know but… I still can't get over her sudden moving and all… even though it's already been quite some time since she left," she told her mother, with a tone of sadness.

Her mother sighed and ruffled her daughter's hair before letting go, "Well, right now, you should get ready for school. I'm sure Yuka-chan and Rin-chan will be here any moment to walk with you to school."

The girl now looked at her mother, eyes widening as she realized she was still in her sleeping wear, "Oh no, I'm going to be late!"

Her mother chuckled, "If they're here, I'll relay the message you'll be with them shortly, okay?" She winked at her daughter with the latter nodding before leaving the room.

"Alright! Time to change!"

And so she did. By the time she got down, Yuka and Rin were already outside waiting. So, she quickly took a piece of toast and stuffed it into her mouth and put on her shoes.

"I'rm reavring, Mrom!" She exclaimed to her mother with the piece of bread in her mouth who wished her good luck before she dashed out of the house to meet up with them and head off to school together.

"G'Morning, Natsumi~" Yuka greeted Natsumi in her usual airy way.

"Good morning, Natsumi-chan…" Rin followed suite and greeted her too.

Natsumi took out the piece of bread in her mouth and greeted the both of them with a smile on her face, "Good morning, Yuka. Rin. Sorry for the wait…"

Yuka gestured a 'no it's okay' sign with her hands, "Ehh? It's fine~!" she grinned before continuing, "But right now, we oughta dash to school! First one there's the winner~!" And she ran off laughing like an idiot.

Rin gestured to Natsumi that they should follow Yuka, "We should get going too. A challenge is a challenge after all…" She smiled.

Natsumi nodded, "Yeah," she said and chased after Yuka with Rin right beside her.

Yet another normal school day begins.

Or will something change that "normal" into… "special"?


End file.
